¿El hombre perfecto?
by cassandra llanos
Summary: Isabella Swan no podía creer que su libro sobre relaciones entre hombres y mujeres hubiera causado tanta controversia, comenzó como una broma había terminado como una guerra entre sexos ahora se veía obligada a defender su libro en la radio. Edward cullen estaba furioso con ella, por eso cuando le dieron la oportunidad de demostrar que estaba equivocada acepto encantado el desafio
1. Chapter 1

**_ "PROLOGO"_**

**_DISCLAIMER: los personajes son propiedad de sthephanie meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto._**

¿Quién iba a decir que por hacer una lista sobre las cosas que debería hacer el hombre perfecto Isabella Swan se convertiría en una famosas escritora?

Había publicado un libro donde aparte de la larga lista de requisitos, se encontraban consejos sobre cómo "mejorar" a tu pareja, si bien su libro fue bastante criticado por algunos hombres, para las mujeres era casi como la Biblia, Bella creía que después de tan rotundo éxito ya nada podía salirle mal ò eso creía ella.

Edward cullen estaba completamente furioso con Isabella y su "libro" por eso cuándo tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar que ella y su libro estaban equivocados, no dudó en aceptar el desafío.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabían, era lo que el destino preparaba para ellos.


	2. La lista

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, los pervierto y me divierto :3 :3**

**-Esta es la primer historia que subo...ESCRITA POR MI :3 :3 y espero que les guste y la sigan leyendo :3 :3 **

-¿cuánto cuesta contratar a un matón?- Isabella swan entro dando un portazo en el departamento de su mejor amiga.

Alice Brandon abrió los ojos mientras intentaba incorporarse de la incómoda posición de yoga en la que estaba.

-¿se puede saber qué carajos llevas puesto?

-Un sujetador de cuero-respondió Bella.

Alice la miro de arriba abajo y señalo con la mano

-Y….y…..

-Y una falda a juego, ¿Qué no ves?, no has respondido ¿Crees que lo encuentre por internet?

-¿Una falda decente?

-No tonta, un matón

-Ah.

Bella encendio la computadora.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha hecho ese hijo de puta?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-No me lo puedo ni imaginar.

-Me dijo que era una reprimida-Bella se clavo un dedo en el pecho-. ¡A mí! ¿tu crees que soy una reprimida?

-No…

-Aparentemente no grito lo suficiente cuándo estamos en la cama, fíjate, no sabia yo que hubiera un volumen determinado de gritos.

Alice abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella siguió hablando.

-Me dijo que era un reprimida y que debía "soltarme el pelo", a y que quería verme con una falda de cuero.

-Oh por dios- dijo Alice con los ojos como platos

-Y yo dije "bien, tal vez lo nuestro no son fuegos artificiales , así que, si puedo hacer algo para mejorarlo, y una falda de cuero lo exita ¿Qué tiene de malo"

Alice se dirigió a la cocina, volviéndose para mirar por encima de su hombro

-sigue hablando.

-Y como soy una mujer tan poco reprimida, tan liberal, me he puesto la maldita falda de cuero. Y admito que me siento más bien sexy, sí. Pero luego va el tipo y me dice lo del sujetador- Entonces se dio la vuelta para mirar a Alice-. Parezco una motera del circuito de carreras de mala muerte, ¿verdad?

Su amiga se dio la vuelta e inclino la cabeza a un lado mientras sacaba una bandeja de hielos del congelador.

-Lo que más me asusta es el collar de picos.

-Debería habérmelo imaginado.

-Probablemente ¿y que deberías haberte imaginado?

Bella se quitó la estúpida gargantilla sin dejar de hablar

-Que era un psicópata. Me pongo esto pensando, vale, me paseo un rato por el departamento, cogemos y listo, pero luego va y me dice que quiere dar una vuelta, pero para nada quiero salir vestida así- Bella comenzó a pasear por el departamento de un lado a otro-y entonces va y se pone a protestar y a quejarse haciéndome sentir culpable. Me promete que bajaremos por la escalera de emergencia, que solo iré a dar una vuelta en el coche para ver "las luces de la cuidad" que estoy tan guapa, tan sexy que no puede resistirlo.

Alice echo en la licuadora un chorro de tequila.

-Nada de reprimida-Grito Bella-¿te he dicho ya que no soy ninguna reprimida?

-SI-suspiro Alice-Lo has dicho

-Subimos al coche, pero yo no me siento sexy. Me siento como una zorra

Alice echó otro chorro de tequila

-¿Y qué paso?

-No lo vas a creer, me lleva a un sitio con las ventanas tapadas con tablones de madera y me dice que es un "bar" muy especial y que voy a pasar el mejor rato de mi vida. Y entonces se encienden sus ojos, Alice te juro que brillaban, y me dice que va a enseñarme el significado de la palabra "respeto"

Alice termino por volcar la botella de tequila en la licuadora

-¿crees que una lima será suficiente?

-Una lima está bien- suspiro bello, furioso, si volviera a ver a ese idiota….

-¿y qué hiciste?

-como no estaba bien colocada para clavarle el tacón en sus partes, Salí del coche.

-¿con esa pinta?

-Me metí a un taxi, aunque recibí varias ofertas muy lucrativas, ¿Terminaras de preparar las margaritas o no?

-Por supuesto- Alice pulso el botón de encendido de la licuadora

Bella se dirigió al dormitorio mientras se quitaba el sujetador y tiraba los zapatos contra la pared. Durante Tres meses había salido con el imbécil de Mike siempre comprensiva cuando no tenía dinero y ella tenía que pagar la cuenta, perdonándolo cuando llegaba tarde porque sus amigos le habían suplicado quedarse otro ratito, intentando no respirar el aroma de su loción barata, y en general haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para que esa relación funcionara.

A sus Veinticinco años su reloj biológico no era algo de lo que preocuparse, pero siempre había pensado que conocería al hombre de su vida en la universidad. Y ahora tres años después de haber conseguido un título en publicidad y haber abierto su agencia, no había señales de encontrar una relación decente.

-¿Es que ya no existen los príncipes azules?

Indignada, Bella se puso un pants y una camiseta grande con manchas de pintura, cuándo volvió al salón, Alice había preparado una jarra de cócteles de margarita y Bella se dejó caer en sobre el sofá suspirando.

-El próximo hombre con el que salga sólo querrá verme en pants y camiseta.

Alice sirvió dos copas y le ofreció una a su desesperada amiga.

-El próximo hombre con el que yo salga tendrá un avión privado.

-Se reirá de mis chistes-dijo Bella, tomando un trago.

Alice se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-Me comprara flores.

-Tendrá acento Británico.-dijo Bella  
-¿Te gusta el acento Británico?

-Sí, es sexy. Me gustan los acentos.

-¿Ah, sí? Voy a enseñarte lo que significa "respeto"-dijo, con acento Británico  
Bella soltó una carcajada

-¿lo ves? Cuando lo dices con acento Británico Casi suena sexy- dijo

Su amiga negó con la cabeza.

-No me puedo creer que dijera eso.

-Y yo no puedo creer que haya vivido para contarlo

Alice levanto su copa.

-Por nuestro próximo novio, que nos prepara las bebidas.

-Y nos abrirá la puerta- dijo bella

-Que siempre pagara la cuenta

-Querrá a mi madre, a mi senil abuela y a mi perro

-Bella, tú no tienes perro

Se encogió de hombros y dijo

-Si lo tuviera él lo querría.

-Deberías poner todo esto por escrito-sugirió Alice.

-¡Que buena idea!-Bella se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la mesita del teléfono para tomar un bolígrafo y un cuaderno-. Así tendremos una referencia para elegir con quien salimos-Afirmo, tomándose de un trago el resto de la que no volvamos a tener tan claro el pensamiento.

-Hay más en la jarra- dijo Alice

Bella tiro el bolígrafo y el cuaderno sobre su amiga para ir a rellenar sus copas.

-Uno que tenga título de masajista

Alice empezó a escribir.

-Y que esté interesado en mi trabajo

Bella lleno las copas.

-Esto sí que debería estar en internet. Seguro que hay miles de mujeres a las que podría interesarles nuestra lista.

**¿Que les parecio el primer capitulo? ¿les gusto? :3 :3 :3 ...si así fue díganmelo en los reviews**

**Travesura realizada **

***NOX***


End file.
